


K/DA : The Manager

by PauThide



Category: K/DA - Fandom, League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Impregnation, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PauThide/pseuds/PauThide
Summary: K/DA the greatest idol group there is, no one could say those girls were not hard-working. But then again, no one could possibly know what happens behind the scenes.Enter the manager. The men who took these girls as his property, and make sure to remember them each day to whom they belong.To him and no one else.And if he has to fuck them every day to make sure they don't forget. So be it.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**This is for the degenerates! For us!**

**On another more serious note. I wanted to write a smut fanfic a long time ago. It may sound weird but I wanted to practice how to write a sex scene and all that. So, this could prove to be useful to me.**

**This is a work of love!**

**There are going to be more girls from the League of Legends universe in this FanFic. Just to add to the nastiness of it all, if you know what I mean!**

**Now, please tell me who would you like to see getting a bit of... Love!**

**The next update would be a... Something I don't know. I will read the reviews from my Harry Potter x Overlord fanfic and see what you guys think of the ideas I left there. See you guys later!**

**(I will edit this chapter later)**

* * *

Chapter 1

The audience went wild at the sight of one of the hottest artists these days. Her violet hair, devilish smirk, and diva aura brought everyone to their knees. They all wanted to be with her or to be _inside of her_. She of course knew this. The devilish woman knew everyone’s desires. _How could she not?_

She was, after all. Evelynn, The Diva.

“So, Miss Evelynn, what can the fans expect about the next enormous project of K/DA?” The interviewer asked with excitement.

“Well darling, it wouldn’t be a surprise if we told you,” Evelynn replied with a smirk, making the audience go wild.

“So there is nothing for us, the poor fans?” The interviewer joked.

“Our fans know how serious we take our job. Our next album is going to rock everyone's worlds. Be sure of it. But of course, we are only humans. We need a brief break once in a while. We have to take care of our skins,” Evelynn said with a smile.

_Oh! Please don’t go!_

_We love you, Evelynn!_

_Please step on me!_

The audience laughed at the sound of the fans in the front row. Evelynn couldn’t help herself and laugh with them.

“We have the best musician on our side. We have the will and the energy, but we also want to give the fans what they deserve. Perfection takes time,” Evelynn said.

“So we are going to have to wait for a while. You hear that fans!” The audience replied with screams of joy and happiness.

“What about the rest of the group? Are they on a break too?” The interview asked.

“My dear, haven’t you see social media? Ahri is all over the place on Instagram. Kai’sa knowing her, would be dancing somewhere. Training like she always does, and my dear Akali. Well, there is a video of her in an urban rap battle. So we are still here. We are going nowhere,” Evelynn said with a smile, earning the praises of everyone.

Evelynn felt the sudden glare of a person backstage. Then she felt it. Her body went stiff, and she couldn’t help herself but let a small moan. Thankfully, not loud enough to be heard. She gave a panic stare at him, pleading him to stop. But he only smiled at her. Knowing full well, he was in control. Evelynn’s nipples were getting hard. Her inner tight and the juices coming out of her pussy were going to be a problem for her.

The rest of the interview went normally. Evelynn was capable to keep a straight face without a problem. But she felt her orgasm coming. The vibrator was doing the job perfectly. Pushing her G spot without mercy. She wanted to scream, to moan loudly. But she couldn’t. The desperation and horror of doing something like that on national television were alarming her.

Her body was trembling, she was close. Evelynn was about to cum. Everyone was going to see her like the whore she was. But then it stopped.

Her eyes saw the perverted smile of the man with the control of her body. He knows what he was doing. _Bastard!_ Evelynn thought, frustrated.

Her face was red, she was sweating. Her body was crying in agony at the sudden stop of the stimulation. Evelynn could not look at anyone. She was ashamed of this.

“Everyone please thank our beloved Diva for coming. We hope to have you soon again!” The interview said, and Evelynn only pretended to be ecstatic for them.

She walked out, and Evelynn saw him. Standing there with a proud smile. He was tall, with green eyes and dark hair. He was a very handsome man. With muscles showing up, he works out daily and it showed. His business outfit only made him look better. But he was not a good person at all.

“You did well in the interview,” he said with an innocent voice.

“Shut up, you bastard!” Evelynn hissed.

“Oh, that’s not the way to talk to your manager,” he said smiling at her.

Evelynn wanted to scream at him, but she knew it would only make him smile more.

“We have a lot to do, remember? Let’s go,” he said, guiding her outside of the building. Putting his hand on her waist and groping her and spanking her gorgeous ass every time she hissed at him.

Evelynn felt the hand on her ass, groping, squeezing. Like he owns her. When she tried to do something about it, he would give her a hard spank while telling her to behave. _How humiliating!_ Evelynn thought while biting her lips. Her body was her worst enemy.

Her nipples, her skin, her wet core. All of it reacted at his touches.

“Get in the limo,” he said.

“You don’t order me around- _Eak!_ ” Evelynn let a small squeal when she felt the vibrator starting again. And with one spank more, she went inside the limousine. Like a child getting scolded. The manager laughing closed the door behind them.

Inside the luxurious car, the manager threw away every limit or boundary.

He kissed her without caring too much if she liked it or not. Evelynn let a small moan as she fought to get away from his touches and kisses but to no avail. He pushed his tongue deep inside of her mouth, dominating the poor pink-haired singer.

His hand went to her tights. To those thick thighs, every man wanted to touch and grope and play with. Only behind, to Evelynn’s amazing ass of course.

“No, please stop~!” Evelynn moaned.

“You always say no, but you ended up liking it. Admit it, you’re a slut. _My slut_ ,” he said.

The manager pushed his pants down, caring too little for anything else. And forcibly he brought Evelynn’s hand to his massive rod. The soft hand immediately brought life to the enormous cock. 9 Inches of pure thick meat. And two heavy balls, full of potent seed, ready to cum and impregnate everyone woman he could fuck.

“Jerk me off,” he commanded her.

The size mesmerized Evelynn, no matter how many times she sees it. She can’t believe this thing goes inside of her. Evelynn pride was shattered a long time ago. And this cock was responsible for it. So she obeyed him and slowly jerked him off. Just like he taught her, just like he wanted her to do it.

One hand on her shaft and another one massaging those enormous balls.

“Yeah, that’s it. You know how I like it,” he groaned.

Evelynn moaned feeling the vibrator deep inside of her still. And feeling the manager’s hands squeezing her ass. The warmth of cock and the pulsating veins around the soft hands of Evelynn was a paradise.

“Put that mouth to work,” the manager told her.

Evelynn sighed and prostrated herself before him. She gave a small kiss to the tip of that juicy cock and then; she started to suck it slowly. Like he wanted it.

“Slowly, I want to feel that tongue of yours around my cock. Don’t stop massaging my balls. And look at me. I want you to see me when you are on your knees with my cock on your mouth. That’s where you belong,” he groaned.

Evelynn did every single step.

She sucked him hard, increasing the speed of her head going up and down. Using her tongue like crazy. Evelynn violet lipstick was leaving marks on the manager’s shaft. Those thick lips were meant to kiss his cock. Her hand was fondling the manager’s balls with gentleness. Giving them a small squeeze and sometimes using her tongue to lick them.

Evelynn’s mouth was heaven.

“Keep going, and be a good whore raise that amazing ass of yours and want to see it,” he commanded her.

Evelynn obeyed and put herself in a position in which she could keep sucking the delicious cock and where she could wiggle her ass from one side to the next. Just like he wanted it.

“Now that’s a view,” he said, putting both hands around her head. Forcing her to a deep throat. Evelynn’s make-up was a mess. All the hours she spent preparing herself to look nice for the fans. Were gone thanks to her manager’s face fucking her.

“That’s it, take it all! Look at me! Look at me whore!” He groaned, feeling closer to the edge.

Evelynn allowed him to use her head as his personal fuck toy. She kept sucking hard, moving her tongue all over his fat cock and squeezing those balls to help him cum. And help him it did.

The manager did not bother to warn her about his aggressive release. He didn’t have to. Evelynn just swallowed it all. The seed found its way into Evelynn’s throat. She swallowed it all. Evelynn drank it all to the last drop. At that moment, Evelynn came too. Her body shiver thanks to the vibrator inside her pussy. But it was not enough for her to go crazy. Something the manager smiled at. He wanted to do that himself.

“That’s it, suck it all. All of it you slut. You like it, don’t you? You love my cum,” Evelynn did not respond it. She was too busy sucking all the cum from his fat cock. She cleaned him, licking every corner of the shaft. From the balls to the tip of his cock. And giving a lovely kiss to the head of this juice cock.

“Good girl, you are a good girl,” he said while patting Evelynn’s head.

Evelynn gave one last lick to the cock before her. She wanted to hate him, but she was too addicted to this cock. She loves the feeling of his cum in her stomach. The feeling of him forcing her to suck him dry. But she could not allow herself to be used like that.

“Is that all?” Evelynn said, trying to sound cold and failing miserably. Especially with how her face was at the moment. The rest of cum on her cheeks and the disastrous make-up and her shredded clothes.

Not only that, but her pussy was craving attention. The vibrator was not enough for her anymore. But Evelynn did not want him inside of her today. _Especially today._

“Is that all? My dear Evelynn, we are just starting. Did you honestly think you were going to leave like that? Without me enjoying your tight and warm pussy?” He said, noticing the panic look on Evelynn’s face. The manager smiled. This was going to be a good night for him.

* * *

He dragged Evelynn to his penthouse, showing each of the other females who work there. Who he was going to fuck that night. Some cleaning girl blushed at how The Diva was being treated. The cum on her face, the look of humiliation, and how he fumbled her brought tears to Evelynn. The strong and confident idol was nowhere to be seen.

Before them, a submissive and fragile woman ready to be fucked was the only thing they saw.

Evelynn was thrown naked to the bed. And the manager did not wait to get naked himself. Evelynn felt intimidated watching the body of the men in front of her. The manager’s body was of a stud.

A stud ready to mate.

“Spread those legs, and show me your pussy,” he ordered her.

“Please put on a condom. I am not on pills, and this is a very dangerous day,” Evelynn whispered, but she couldn’t deny how she felt looking at that stunning body. The abs, the muscles, the monumental cock ready to fuck her. Her poor pussy was getting desperate. _Evelynn_ was getting desperate. But she wanted to have safe sex. She can’t afford to get pregnant. _Again_.

“My dear Evelynn, you know I don’t fuck my whores with that plastic around my junk,” he said with a mocking tone.

“Please! I can’t get pregnant!” Evelynn pleaded.

“Can you at least pull out? Please, I beg you!” The manager ignored her.

“I won’t repeat myself, spread those legs now,” Evelynn whimpered as she obeyed. The manager licked his lips, watching the juices coming out of the beautiful pussy. He guided the tip of his cock to Evelynn’s entrances, enjoying the feeling of the moisture around the head of his fat cock.

And without waiting anymore. He impaled himself deep inside her in one thrust. Evelynn let a cry of pleasure. She felt every inch of the cock inside of her. Pushing deep into her pussy and making her go crazy.

“Spread those legs more! You know how I like it!” He groaned as he kept trusting.

Evelynn did as she was told. Her gorgeous legs were widespread, and she had her hands on the back of the manager’s head. Holding him close to her. Feeling every trust and moaning like a wanton whore.

The manager licked the cute pink nipples of Evelynn. They were not as big as the rest of the K/DA line up. But she had something to work with. And the manager loves those tits. He sucked them hard. While keeping his pace, fucking the tight cunt of the idol.

“Fuck, you are tight!” He moaned. Pounding like a madman the tight cunt of Evelynn reacted the same way a whore would. By clenching her pussy tight. To make sure he loved it even more.

“You like this, don’t you? Do you love feeling my fat cock inside of you? You love being my little whore, don’t you?” Evelynn felt the cock kissing the entrances of her womb. Every trust and the way he treated her. Like she was her property. Made her even hornier. She hated to admit this, but she loves it. Every minute of it.

“Answer me whore! Do you love it?!” He yelled, pushing his cock farther inside of her. Evelynn let a squeal of pleasure.

“Yes! I love it!” She replied.

Her face was a mess, her tongue was out, and her eyes were only thinking of the manager’s fat cock fucking her crazy.

“I love your fat cock inside me! Please fuck your whore! Fuck me!” Evelynn yelled as she moved her hips at the same rhythm as the manager trusts.

“Good slut, never forget to whom you belong!” He groaned, feeling his second release closer.

“On four slut, I want to see that amazing ass of yours!” He ordered her and without losing more time, Evelynn obeyed him.

The manager could only stare at the sight before him. The view men would kill to see. Evelynn’s bottom was beyond this world. Those child-bearing hips and thick legs only add more to the beauty of it. And it was all his. He gave a hard squeeze, leaving a mark of his hand on her skin.

“This is mine, do you understand? This is mine to fuck, to grope to touch, only mine” he growled giving it a hard spank and squeeze.

“Say it. To whom this ass belong?” He asked.

“It’s your sir, all yours,” Evelynn moaned.

He grabbed those hips, and with one trust he fucked her like a rabid animal. Evelynn ass wiggle at each thrust. The sound of flesh hitting against each other, the moans and cries of Evelynn to be fucked harder were music by itself. And the manager was the producer.

He grabbed a fist of her hair, not caring if it hurts Evelynn at all. He was getting to cum, and he was going to cum hard.

“I going to burst! Do you want me to cum outside or inside?” He asked knowing full well, she was far gone in pleasure to think straight.

“Inside, please! Deep inside me! I want to feel your cum in my womb!” Evelynn cried in pleasure.

“Are you sure? Didn’t you say this was a dangerous day for you?” He groaned, holding back his seed. He wanted to hear Evelynn said she wanted it inside of her. He wanted to hear her scream for his seed.

“I don’t care, just cum! Knock me up! Breed me again!” Evelynn yelled as her body trembled hard. She was going to cum as hard as him.

“What about the fans? What about them?” He asked with a smiled while holding Evelynn hair with one hand and her hip with another one. Licking his face, knowing full well, he was going to make her a mother again. Just like last time.

“Fuck the fans! Fuck them! I want your baby again! Breed me, impregnate me again!” With a scream, the manager came. Evelynn was not far behind.

“Take it all slut!” Evelynn’s womb was filled with potent and fertile seeds. Rope after rope of cum was getting inside of the idol. He hugged her from behind, forcing her to go to a prone bone position. While her body was still shaking.

“Yes! Have my baby again!” He moaned, kissing her neck and back. Enjoying the soft skin of his slut. Evelynn did not want him to pull his cock out. Her pussy was milking every drop of cum out of his balls. The feeling of so much warm cum inside of her was addicting. The feeling of her eggs being fertilized by his seed was even more so. Evelynn knows she was carrying his child now. There was no doubt in her mind she just got impregnated by him, a second time.

He enjoyed the feeling for a few minutes, fucking her slowly. Not wanting to end the feeling of the tight pussy around his cock.

“Beautiful,” he whispered as he pulled out his cock from the love tunnel of Evelynn. The cum was getting out, just proving how much he came inside her.

He squeezes her ass one more time. As he played with his cock on Evelynn’s soft bottom.

“To whom you belong to?” He asked one more time.

“You… To you… Sir,” Evelynn replied with barely any strength left.

“Are you going to be a good mommy for my second child?” He asked with a more soft tone.

“Yes… Sir… I will be a good mommy for your second child,” Evelynn said with a defeated voice.

“Don’t worry, we are on a break, remember? A year can go very fasts,” the manager said with a smile.

“Don’t worry, you will not be alone. Now get ready for the next round, dear. I not going to allow you to sleep until I am sure you are pregnant with my second child. Get ready, slut,” he said spanking the gorgeous ass of the future mother.

“Yes, sir~!” Evelynn moaned.

Not a single fan would ever know about their idol being fucked by her manager in a penthouse in the middle of the night. They would never know about such activity. They would never know that the manager of the famous pop group K/DA was, in fact, the man who broke them and made them his personal fuck toys.

For now, at least.


	2. The Fox

Chapter 2

Ahri woke up at the sound of her alarm, and so, with a yawn, she stood up from her bed. She looked around the apartment she shares with the rest of the K/DAgirls. And found nothing. None of the girls were there. She was curious about this, but no surprise.

Ahri took her phone and saw the messages.

_Akali: Hey, Ahri I going to the gym early today. Don’t worry about me, I will see you later!_

_Kai’sa: Ahri, I will get you some breakfast._

Ahri sighed, then she went for a quick shower. There, as the water soaked her lustful body, she couldn’t shake the feeling of something missing. She bitted her lips, looking at the mark on her neck and chest. The bites and kisses of the man she called Manager were still visible.

“He didn’t have to bite so hard,” Ahri whimpered.

Ahri’s hand went down to her pussy. She let a loud moan as she fingered herself. Ahri pussy craves for the Manager’s big fat cock more than anything. It’s been a week since the last time; he fucked her hard as she wants it. He always does it. He fucked hard, like a rabid animal. Then leave her alone for a few weeks until she literally crawls back to him. So she could suck and taste that juice cook one more time.

Ahri stopped herself before proceeding: She knew it was to no avail. Masturbation would never satisfy her. It stopped a long time ago.

The fox girl came out of the shower with a sense of shame.

“What am I doing with my life? I was supposed to be a star, a celebrity… Not a whore…” Ahri whispered.

“But… I think is too late for that now. I am a slut… _his_ slut,” Ahri said, holding her body close to her. She needed him. She wanted him. She _loved him_. As crazy as it may sound, she was deeply in love with him. Ahri was not sure if this was actual love, or just her being a madwoman. But she did not care one bit.

Ahri just wanted him and no one else. _Only him._

Then she turned around as she heard someone knocking on the door. Ahri got confused, wondering who could it be. The rest of the girls had their own keys. So, she slowly opened the door only to meet the familiar stench of sex. The powerful odor of semen. And then she saw Evelynn in all _her glory_. Almost falling down to her knees, as she was trying to walk properly.

“Hey, Ahri… I am home,” Evelynn said with a goofy smile. A smile of a woman well fucked.

“What happen to you?” Ahri asked with a worried tone.

“I happen, of course,” Ahri’s body froze the moment she heard that voice.

There he stands, the Manager with the same smirk he always wears. He was clearly responsible for Evelynn’s state. The poor _diva_ had cum all over her hair and face. Ahri could see the potent seed of the Manager coming down of the _diva_ pussy. The smell was _intoxicating_ for Ahri.

“Perhaps we should take her inside for her to refresh a bit, don’t you think, my dear fox?” The manager said with a smile. Ahri’s body shiver in anticipation of what this could mean for her. Especially her pussy.

Evelynn could barely walk or speak a complete sentence. She was cock drunk. _For how long did he fuck her?_ Ahri wonders in jealousy. Once she helped the Diva to take a quick shower Ahri put her to rest. Evelynn passes out immediately. The fox could see the diva’s _cheerful face_ in her slumber. Now she knows Evelynn would not wake up for a while.

Ahri saw the manager sitting on the couch watching the tv program with little care. Ahri slowly approached him. Her legs were trembling. Her nipples were hard, and the pussy was craving for the manager’s cock. But she would not give in. Not as easy as before.

“Do you want some coffee… Sir?” Ahri asked.

“Please, with no sugar,” he said without looking at her.

Ahri hated this. She knew what was he doing. She sighed and went to the kitchen. Ahri was wearing a small short, and only a tank top. A very slutty outfit. She didn’t even bother to wear underwear. As she was making the coffee, Ahri moved very seductively. Leaning all the way so he could see her glorious and amazing ass.

Exposing her big breast. And wiggling her hips from one side to the next. But nothing. Ahri was getting frustrated. She wanted him to bend her over and fuck her. She wanted that sweet cum in her womb. She needed his fat cock in her mouth, ass, cunt, or anywhere. She just needed him to fuck her. Like the slut, she was.

But he still did not pay her any attention. Like she was not even there.

Ahri approached him and purposely bend all the way over. Showing him those juice breasts she was sure he loved. Still, he just smiled at her and thank her for the coffee.

“So, where are the rest of my girls?” He asked.

“Akali went to the gym and Kai’sa went for some groceries,” Ahri said with a lustful voice. She sat down next to him, almost sitting on his lap. She slowly stroked his leg and put his arm around her. Ahri could sniff him now. The smell of the man of her dreams. The man who conquered her.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you that Evelynn maybe pregnant again,” the manager said with a smile. Ahri was shocked at this news. Even angry at the fact she got pregnant before _her_.

“I… I see. I expected no less,” Ahri said stiffly.

Then the manager turns his head at her and smiled.

“Are you jealous, my little fox?” He said now putting the coffee on the table and bringing Ahri on his lap. The fox girl finally let a moan as she wiggles her ass for him.

“Yes, since Evelynn walk in with your cum all over her. I just couldn’t think of anything else, just your seed,” Ahri said with a moan. She humped his leg, she was so wet. Ahri couldn’t think of anything else but his cock.

“You are quite the slut, my little fox,” he said, roaming Ahri’s luxurious body with his hands. The waist, the flat stomach, those amazing things about her, and the big chest she was carrying.

“You made me this way,” Ahri groaned as she felt his hand on her groping her ass.

“That’s true, I made you this way. My slutty little fox, now I want you to take your clothes… But slowly, show me your body. Show me the body I fuck whenever I want,” the manager said.

Ahri stood up while moving sexually. She danced slowly for him, moving her hips and roaming her hand over her seductive body. Ahri started gradually taking her tank top off. Allowing the manager to relax at the view before him. Those amazing breasts came up, wiggling as she took her shirt off.

“Amazing, those tits are beautiful,” the manager said.

“They are yours, sir,” Ahri replied, leaning forward so _her_ man could touch them. And he did, squeezing them hard, and licking those cute nipples.

“Sir~” Ahri moaned.

“Not yet, my cute fox, you need to take all your clothes off,” the manager said with a smile. Ahri then turned her back to him. And bending over the table, she took off her shorts. The view of her big ass was something few men could enjoy. Especially watching how wet Ahri’s cunt was. She was dripping wet. Her pussy lips were glittering and the manager could smell a slut on heat.

“Aren’t you a little wet, my dear?” The manager asked while spanking the fox girl hard. Ahri let a small squeal at such action but didn’t stop her from being hornier.

“Sorry, sir, but after smelling your delicious cum dripping out of Evelynn’s pussy. I couldn’t help myself,” Ahri admitted.

“My little horny slut, I spoil you too much,” the manager said while taking off his clothes.

“Bend over the couch so you could be more comfortable, while I fuck you,” the manager.

“Yes, sir!” Ahri squeal, and like the whore she was. She uses the couch to adjust herself, bending all the way and wiggling her ass to him. Ahri was desperate. She needed his cock right now. Nothing else matters.

The manager took the fox’s hips with his two hands and adjusting himself. He dives in. Buring his cock far into Ahri’s pussy. The fox girl let a loud moan as the manager proceeded to fuck her brains out.

Thrust after thrust, his cock went in and out. The warm and tight tunnel wanted nothing more than to keep him inside. Clenching around the manager’s cock, Ahri’s pussy wanted one thing. And it was the succulent cum of this man deep inside her womb.

“Yes, yes, fuck me more! Fuck this slut! Fuck me, sir! Fuck me!” Ahri yelled in euphoria.

“You’re clenching your pussy, don’t you? You whore!” The manager groaned as she pounded harder each time. He grabbed her by the hair. Allowing him to get a better hold of his whore.

“Fuck this pussy! Hard sir! Fuck me harder! Just as hard as you fuck Evelynn!” Ahri screamed as she could feel him spanking her more.

“You want that, don’t you? You want to end just like her? Barely able to walk, like a common slut,” the manager grunted as he squeezed one of Ahri’s juice breasts. Those breasts would soon be filled with milk.

“Yes! Yes!” Ahri moaned.

“I am a common slut! I am my manager common slut! Fuck me, sir! Fuck me!” The manager groaned as he started to fuck her without any restraint.

As his cock went deeper and deeper. He leaned forward, kissing Ahri’s neck, leaving marks for everyone to see. Then he whispered into her ear.

“Evelynn told me you were ovulating. It’s that truth?” He whispered while he kept fucking her.

Ahri could feel her womb getting hotter. Those words drive her nuts. A part of her was glad Evelynn told the manager of her being fertile today. Her eggs were ready to be inseminated by him. Ahri’s body was made to carry babies. His babies, but if she got pregnant. It would put her career on hold.

But Ahri couldn’t deny what she truly wants. What her body wants. She wanted to get pregnant with this man’s child. By this man who broke her. This man who fucks not only Evelynn and her. But Kai’sa and Akali as well. Perhaps even more girls. Ahri knows the manager impregnated a Kayle from Pentakill. And keeps his wife, the ex-member of Pentakill, and Ex-Dj. Sona as his own breeding toy.

Ahri was jealous of them. But she did not care about those _ladies._

“Yes, sir! I am fertile, please cum inside me! Knock me up! Just like Evelynn, make me mother!” Ahri yelled.

“You want my baby? You want it so bad, you will throw away your career? Just to get knock up by me?” The manager groaning deeply. He was ready to burst.

“Fuck me, career! Fuck those kids! I don’t care about them! Just breed me! Knock me up! Show everyone how much of a slut I am!” Ahri then felt it. The stream of seed going deep inside her. She lost it. Her body exploded in pleasure.

“Take it all, you fucking whore! Get pregnant!” The manager yelled as he brought the body of the fox to him. Holding her closely while fucking her slowly.

“Yes! Yes! A baby!” Ahri yelled as she could feel herself being impregnated.

Her arms gave in. She had no strength left for her to hold herself on the couch. Her ass was the only thing standing proud as the Manager kept on fucking her.

“Nice, keep clenching my cock slut. Milk all my cum, make sure to get pregnant,” he said with a grunt as he kept abusing the poor fox body by ramming his cock deep into her pussy.

“Baby... Pregnant... Slut,” Ahri muttered with no energy left. But she kept her ass in the air. Her manager was still fucking her. 

“We are not over, we are just starting, my dear. Now, come here and ride me.”

“Yes… Sir~!” Ahri moaned.

* * *

The door opens, and Kai’sa and Akali seem to talk to each other without paying too much attention to the moans in the background. It was until they saw the scene before them, that they stop talking. Kai’sa and Akali faces went red. And their bodies felt shivers of anticipation.

As they saw how, Ahri was riding the manager in the middle of the living room, moaning and crying out loud, deep in pleasure. The manager smiled at them; he was just sitting there watching the lustful fox riding him without caring too much for the rest.

“I love this cock! I love this fat cock! Fuck me! Get me pregnant! Knock me up!” Ahri was yelling, she was just lost in her own world. She was not paying attention to the faces of Kai’sa and Akali.

“Hello my dear girls, you are late,” he said with a smile.

“Now get naked. You two are going to become mothers too.”


	3. The Rapper

**You guys are disgusting! You all need Jesus in your lives!**

**Shame! Shame! Shame!**

**The next update is going to be Overlord: The Demon Empress!**

**Then Boku No Overlord!**

**See you guys later!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Akali walked silently inside the drugstore, trying to avoid any fan who would recognize her. The rapper from the famous idol group K/DAdid not want to make a scene here. Especially with the things she was about to buy. As she got close to the register, she could already see a girl looking at her with suspicious eyes. Like she was trying to figure her out. Akali had a hat and a mask so people won’t recognize her. Despite that, Akali felt anxious.

“Would that be all?” The girl asked.

“Yes, it is,” Akali said with a fake voice.

The girl in question looked at her carefully, as Akali avoided meeting the girl’s eyes.

“It’s going to be 9,50$ please,” Akali pulled her money out quickly and in that hand movement. The girl could see her eyes. Making her gasp loudly.

“Oh, my god! You are Akali!” The girl squeal as she practically bounced over the cash register to hug her.

“Please, please quiet!” Akali said with a pleading voice, as she held the girl away from her.

“I just need to buy this!” Akali said.

The girl was smiling brightly until she noticed some products her idol just bought. The girl was so focused on trying to figure out who the woman was that; she didn’t notice the articles she was passing. Akali’s face went red as the cashier saw the pregnancy test and contraceptives. The girl stared at her in shock.

“Are you pregnant?” The girl asked in shock.

Akali, not knowing what to do, just put the money on the shelf and ran away. The embarrassment and the panic she felt were making her tremble. She just wanted to reach her room and forget the whole thing.

The people would surely be surprised to find out that the girls of K/DA were women with needs and wants. But mostly, some of them were shameless sluts. Akali sighed at the thought of that. There would things she had to change. Akali could say that she was strong. That she took any challenge and face it head-on. However, after she joined K/DA, she could feel herself slowly turning into something she was not.

Akali stills remembered the day she met the manager. It was an after-party with her friends of True Damage. Ahri was there, with Evelynn, as they were already planning the whole thing. He was handsome, Akali could admit as much. Tall, muscular, and charming. He had experience working in the field; he helped Senna and Lucian on their legal case. Qiyana seemed to like him too.

Now that Akali thought about it, the signs were there all along. Qiyana was a girl who didn’t like many men. And Senna was a very serious person. But next to _him_ , they acted differently. At first, Akali thought, they were just friends. That was until, in the middle of the party, as Lucian was speaking on the phone. Akali went to the bathroom, only to walk through a room where _wailing_ of pleasure and naughty sounds came from.

There she saw both Qiyana and Senna having a threesome with the charming manager. It stunned Akali to see something like that. Especially coming from someone like Senna. She was about the marry Lucian, _how could she do something like that to her fiance?!_

Akali saw Senna bend over with her pants down, as the manager thrust in and out. At the same time, a shirtless Qiyana was making out with him, as was groping Qiyana's amazing ass.

It was clear that was not the first time they were doing something like that. And although Akali was angry, she couldn’t turn her eyes away from such a scene. The way he took his time fucking both women. How he came inside Senna who moaned like a wanton whore. The sound of Qiyana as he pulled his _thick and big cock_ just to insert it inside the True Damage singer.

Akali got wet, no matter how disgusted she felt.

The rest of the party went normally, as both girls appeared more than just satisfied. Akali could see the marks of kisses and the leftover cum on their inner thighs. Lucian didn’t even pay attention to how the manager was groping his future wife. The shameful action of spanking her, bringing her close to him without caring how people see such action. Akali didn’t know if Lucian was just dumb, or a cuck. But regardless, she later found out that Senna was pregnant, and when she gave birth. Let’s say that the baby was not entirely _black_.

Akali should have run from the man, but as she joined K/DA. Well, she found herself deep into the rabbit hole. Akali was naïve to think both Evelynn and Ahri weren’t on his _bed_ already. She should have known better, but it was too late for that. For everything.

The manager fucked every single member of K/DA whenever he wanted. And Akali, as much as she hated, loved it. Something was intoxicating about him. Like a drug, and once he takes you. There was nothing you could do about it. But it surely brings problems. Problems she was dealing with now, as she had a pregnancy test on her hand. Wondering what would happen now.

Akali arrived at her apartment. It was fairly early. Thankfully, the last night took everything from the people sleeping in the master room. The rapper quietly went to the bathroom, taking her time to take her test. She prayed that it was only stomach flu.

The last week she has been having morning sickness. Or so she thought.

“I can’t be pregnant. I am too young,” Akali whispered, she touched her inner thighs. Were some _marks_ showed her how much of a slut she was. Even though she hated to admit it.

“Fuck, Evelynn, you didn’t have to bite so hard or use a marker,” Akali muttered, referring to the marks the Diva draw there, representing the times she came yesterday, or how many times the Manager came inside Akali.

Akali felt blood rush to her cheeks as she thought about the many times the manager did what he wanted with her. With a sigh, she stood up off the toilet. She waited for the pregnancy test to work, something that seemed to take an eternity. Then, she saw the color of its change and the result came. Akali froze as she saw the positive sign of the test, just confirming what she already knew.

“Fuck…” Akali muttered.

"What should I do now?" Akali muttered scared of the likelihood of a child coming to this world. She was afraid, but a part of her was secretly happy to be carrying the manager child. As crazy it may sound.

Then the sound of someone opening the door made her turn around. From all the people she wanted to see now, the manager was the last one. But there he was, naked.

“Oh, sorry, I thought no one was here,” he said with a smirk. Akali stared at the body she was so familiar with. Those firms abs, the muscular arms, and the enormous cock responsible for impregnating her.

“N-no, don’t worry, I just finished,” Akali said, trying to move desperately from the bathroom hiding away the pregnancy test. That, of course, brought the attention of the manager who quickly grabbed Akali arm in one of his powerful grips. She was so small compared to him, making it easy for the manager to push her to the washbasin.

“What do we have here?” He said, pushing her to the sink of the giant bathroom.

“Hey, lea-leave me!” Akali replied with no real ire in her voice. Her body responded immediately to the smell of raw power from him. He took the pregnancy test from her hand, and with a smile, he saw the positive sign.

“Well, congratulations to you, my dear Akali. You’re about to become a mother,” he said with a smirk as Akali blushed.

“Who is the lucky guy?” He asked teasingly.

Akali hated that smile, that fucking smile.

“Y-you know who!” Akali replied, blushing.

“Oh, do I?”

“Don’t play with me,” Akali moaned as she could already see his cock gaining strength. He surely loves to tease her.

“I am just asking a question. Who knocked you up?”

He started to caressing Akali body, knowing full well where are all the weak points of the rapper. Slowly he undressed her, Akali protested, but she had no strength to push him away. Not like she wanted to in the first place. The manager took her shirt off and saw those cute pink nipples already hard. She may not be at the same level as Ahri or Evelynn, or even Kai Sa. But she had a beautiful small breast.

“Tell me, who knocked you up?” He asked again, licking the nipples of Akali who moaned.

Akali cursed internally as she felt herself getting hornier at the minute. Especially the way his husky voice sounded as he licked and played with her nipples.

The manager pushed her pants down and saw how wet she was. Licking his lips, he went down on her, making Akali squeal as she immediately felt his tongue on her core. Her clitoris and everything else felt in paradise, as Akali lost mind at the way he was eating her.

Licking her clit softly, massaging her walls with his finger and making sure she felt everything he wanted her to feel. Akali couldn’t do anything else but moan.

He bought her legs to his shoulder, as Akali could only find support on the sink behind her. As she kept trying to find the perfect spot for him to have more access to her cunt. And he did, as Akali felt his tongue going inside of her.

“Oh, god!” Akali moaned loudly as she trembled, feeling her climax approaching. The manager took notice as he attacked Akali’s clit too. The poor rapper never stood a chance.

“Oh, god! Oh, god! Yes!” Akali came squirting all over the place.

Her legs were on the high up as the Manage hold them there, Akali body was still deep in the climax and the manager knew exactly how to keep her there.

Taking his cue, he brought Akali higher to the sink, and spreading her legs he positioned between them. Holding his fat cock and pointing the tip of it directly to Akali’s pussy. He smiled at the look of Akali, who seemed still high from the last orgasm. Akali could only stare at the fat, delicious cock before her. Her pussy ache for it, she could feel the warmth of it as the tip rubbed her pussy lips.

However, the manager would not give her anything yet. Not until she answered him.

“I ask you, _who knocked you up?_ ” Akali’s face went red, as she whispered some words.

“Nothing? Well, I guess you truly do not want it. I believe Kai sai is awake, I could always fuck her instead,” the manager said as he pulled his cock away from Akali’s pussy.

“No wait, please don’t leave!” Akali pleaded.

The manager looked at her, as Akali with no shame spread her legs even more. She opened her pussy just for him, using her fingers, showing her core wetness. Showing him how much her pussy was craving for his cock.

“Tell me, who knocked you?” He asked one more time, and finally Akali replied, as she was too far gone to deny him anything.

“You knock me! You did it! Please fuck me! Please fuck this pregnant bitch!” Akali yelled with a desperate looked on her face, as she was screaming for him to fuck her.

“Good girl,” he said, and without wasting more time. He impales himself deep into Akali’s pussy.

“God, yes! Fuck me!” Akali yelled as she latched herself to him. Holding him close as she could feel his cock going in and out of her pussy.

“Fuck, this is a tight pussy!” The manager yelled as he kept thrusting his dick inside the rapper.

The manager could feel his cock being clenched by the girl’s cunt. It was trying to milk him, just like many times before. He groaned as he could feel how much her pussy wanted him to cum. Akali’s moans were loud, so much she was sure she woke the other girls by now. Not like she particularly cares.

“Always trying so hard to pretend you don’t like it! But you always ended up with your legs spread out just for me! You fucking slut!” The manager said as he continues to destroy Akali’s pussy without mercy.

“You’re just another of my sluts, aren’t you?!” Akali moaned loudly as she hugged him tightly. Feeling another climax coming thanks to the cock going as deep as her womb.

“Yes! I am just another of your sluts! Don’t stop, please! Don’t stop fucking me!” Akali yelled as she was feeling the cock of the man brushing every one of her spots. Every thrust, every time he impales himself deep inside her, was enough for Akali to break into cries of pleasure.

“Such a naughty girl,” he groaned as he kisses her. Akali squeal in joy at such a thing. She reciprocates the action by returning the kiss with more than just her tongue. It was such a dirty thing to do for her, to play with her tongue, to submit to his fierce kisses.

The manager was holding Akali’s legs, as he wanted to reach further inside of her. He was about to cum, and every second feeling the rapper’s tight pussy trying to milk him was enough to make him moan even more.

“Fuck! I am going to cum soon! Do you want me to cum inside you?! To feel your womb with my seed?! To make sure you are nice and pregnant?!” Akali squeal at such words, as she was reaching her own climax again.

“Yes! Fill me up, _daddy!_ Get this pregnant bitch your cum!”

“Here I come! _Ughh_ , take it, you fucking slut!” The manager yelled as he started to cum inside Akali’s warm pussy.

Akali could feel rope after rope of the manager’s seed going inside her. Her womb was taking it all greedily. And if there was a chance of her not being pregnant. It was long lost after this. Since she was sure that so much cum inside her womb would be enough to impregnate her. He already fertilized her eggs, and she knew it.

The manager didn’t stop moving his hips; he enjoyed making sure that every last drop of his seed made it inside of their womb.

“Shit, I can get enough of cumming inside every one of your pussy’s. Fuck!” He groaned.

“So much… Cum,” Akali moaned, as she let a disappointed sigh when the manager pulled his cock out of her well fuck pussy.

Akali played with her pussy, looking in amazement at the amount of cum spilling out of her. Then she was attacked by the sudden gentle kiss of the man who bred her. She moaned softly, loving the taste of his lips.

“You are going to be a wonderful mother.”

Akali smiled at that. Perhaps being a mother would not be so bad. After all, she would not be alone, as she knew that the rest of the girls were already with a baby on their wombs. Akali rubbed her stomach, feeling happy to know that her child would have _a lot_ of siblings to play with.


	4. The Trainee and the Receptionist

Chapter 4

There was thrill and excitement in the eyes of the young girl as she approached the building in which she would finally become what she always wanted to be. A star. The girl in question had bright blonde hair reaching just below her shoulders. Deep blue eyes, and a youthful face. There was no doubt she was beautiful, an innocent type of beautiful. She had a big smile, as she couldn’t hold herself from giggling at the excitement of her dreams finally becoming true.

The girl approached the reception, where she could see a beautiful woman with big golden eyes and ruby red hair. Her hair covered a part of her face, but the girl could see a gentle smile on her.

“Welcome, my name is Xayah, what can I do for you?”

“Oh! My name is… Luxanna, but please call me Lux! I’m here for the interview!” Lux replied nervously.

“Ah, I remember now. Yes, of course, the 2:45 meeting. Please, allow me,” Xayah stood up, and Lux quickly saw that the receptionist was big with a baby. At least 7 months pregnant.

“No, no! Please don’t stand up! I don’t want to bother!” Xayah only stared at her confused but realized what was the blond girl’s reference too. Xayah could only smile softly as she stroked her enormous belly, where a baby was growing.

“I’m pregnant, not cripple,” Xayah replied with a smile, making Lux awkwardly look away.

“It’s just… That… Well, you must be careful,” Lux said.

“You sound like my husband. I will have enough time to rest when I give birth. This is not my first baby, you know?” Xayah said, hiding a malicious smile on her face. Something Lux could not see.

Xayah guided the blonde girl to where the now _new head_ of the company office was. A man _with many talents_. Talents, Xayah knew too well.

“Your husband must be happy, for a new baby,” Lux said, embarrassed.

“Oh, yes, _my love,_ it’s happy for a new baby,” Xayah said smiling since her beloved husband was not the father of the baby she was carrying now or the last one for that matter. And for a few more minutes, Lux could only stare everywhere. The building was massive in scope. Befitting for a big music company.

Soon they arrived at a lobby where Lux couldn’t help herself but gasp at the size of it. Then, Lux almost squeal as she saw one of her heroes walking in her direction.

“Oh, my god! It’s Kai’sa!” Lux whispered, hiding her blushing face behind her hands.

Kai’sa was wearing only a big shirt with yoga pants. Hiding her clearly growing belly. She was steaming with sweat. Clearly, the dancer of the biggest group on the plant was training her hardest. Lux wanted to jump and hug her no matter what. But she knew if she wanted to be taken seriously. She needed to act like a true professional.

“Ah, Xayah, how are you doing?” Kai’sa asked as she approached them.

“Great, but you stink, stay away,” Xayah replied with a disgusted face.

“Sorry, about it, I was _practicing_ ,” Kai’sa said with a smile. A _lustful_ smile.

“Yeah, yeah. Now, I have to take this girl to the _producer_ ,” Xayah said, while Kai’sa only looked at the cute blonde girl blushing deeply at her. Kai’sa smiled at her.

“A pleasure, my name is Kai’sa,” Lux took the dancer’s hand, and she let a small squeal in her mind. Not believing, she was holding one member of K/DA’s hand.

“A plea-pleasure, my name is Luxanna, but you can call me Lux!”

“Alright, Lux, see you later, I am sure we are going to have an opportunity _to get to know each other_ , really well,” Kai’sa said huskily. That voice made Lux shiver, as she was not sure what does it mean. But she ignored for now, as she followed Xayah to the office where the head of the company was waiting.

“Here we are,” Xayah said as guided the cute blonde girl to a big office, then Lux saw it. A man was sitting on a big chair while reading some paper. Lux blushed immediately. _He is so handsome!_ She thought. The man had short black hair, he was tall and had a ripped body. Clearly, he worked out a lot. Then Lux saw a pair of green eyes, they were beautiful.

He looked a bit sweaty, in Lux’s opinion. Then there was a smell in the place, just like Kai’sa. A weird thing indeed, but Lux ignored it.

“Sir, here is the girl you’ve been waiting for,” Xayah said with a rather submissive tone that Lux could not notice.

“Mm, ah I see, thank my dear for being a good girl. Please, return to your post, and be careful, you are carrying… A baby,” the man said with a knowing smile.

“Understood sir, _good luck_ ,” Xayah whispered, leaving a perplexed Lux behind.

“Now, please sit, my dear. Want something to drink? Juice, soda, beer?” The man asked.

“Ah, not sir only… Juice,” Lux replied timidly. As the man stood up and grab a couple of drinks for them. _There is a mini-bar here?_ Lux wondered.

“Here you go, my dear, orange juice for good girls,” he said with a gentle tone. Lux took the juice, feeling weird at being called _a good girl_. It was something strange. But the more she heard it. The more her body grew hot. The deep husky voice of the man was sexy in her mind. Lux felt so _dominated_ just to hear it.

“Now, your name is Luxanna Crowguard. Right? That’s a big family,” he said with an honest voice.

“Well, we have many cousins, and uncles… And aunts,” Lux replied nervously.

“I see, tell me how old are you, Lux?” The man asked as he sat at the edge of the desk, directly in front of her.

“Sixteen, sir,” Lux replied softly.

“Mm, I see, please tell me, Lux. What do you wish to become, a star? For what I know, you could easily have your entire life made out for you. The Crowguard family it’s rather rich, aren’t they?”

“I want to be myself! I don’t want to be another lawyer, or investor. My entire life as being controlled by my family, for just once… I want to do something I like,” Lux replied with an honest tone, to which the man smiled.

“I see, then, what about this? Stay here for the day, I want you to look around the building. Meet people here, there is a lot of stars working here, you know? I was the manager for K/DA for years before becoming the boss. The big producer. See the place, talk to the people and the installations, then come here in an hour or so, and then we could talk about your future, what do you say?” Lux thought it was a good idea, she could clear her mind and think clearly about her decision. She only has one opportunity, and since her family has no idea, she was here. Lux would not screw things.

“I will, sir!” Lux said with a smile.

“Then, let’s see each other in a few hours.”

* * *

Lux did what she was told. She walked around the building, meeting people, seeing the installations. It surprised her. There were many studios and dance classroom where Lux could see trainees and back up dancer practices. They had saunas and massage parlors. Lux was sure about her response. She would take the offer to start as a trainee and work to achieve her dream. And nothing would stop her.

So taking her time, Lux walked to the office, where she would give the boss her response. It’s been perhaps a few more hours than Lux wanted to admit. Hopefully, she would not disturb a meeting or something.

Lux knocks one time but heard nothing. So, deciding to open slightly, Lux was not prepared for what she would encounter.

“Yes, sir, fuck me! Just like that!” Lux’s eyes winded, as she saw the receptionist Xayah bend over the desk while being fucked from behind.

Xayah was completely naked. Her big tits and pregnant belly were visible. Behind her, the ex-manager of K/DA was as naked as her. Clearly enjoying the tight pussy of the pregnant woman he was fucking.

“So fucking tight! Even after giving birth! How can you pussy be so tight?!” He groaned as he had a firm hand on Xayah’s ass and another one on her tits.

He groaned as Xayah increased the rhythm of her hips, enjoying the fat cock deep inside of her. It didn’t matter if she was 7 months pregnant. Xayah kept on fucking the man who impregnated her two times every day. It became to the point where she would not even bother to wear underwear. And she would sometimes walk around with his cum dripping from her pussy, and sometimes her face. Showing everyone how much of a whore she was.

Xayah moaned loudly as the producer spank her hard. Leaving a mark on her big ass.

“Fuck, move that ass more! Move it!” Xayah obeyed, as she moved her hips move, at the request of _her man_. She could feel the cock stirring her insides. Hitting every sweet spot.

“Shit, your tight pussy, it’s incredible! I can’t get enough of it,” the producer moaned as he brought her to her chest, kissing her deeply while groping those incredible tits, full of milk ready to burst.

“It’s your pussy, sir, only yours!” Xayah moaned.

“What about your husband? Mm? How can you go back home with cum of another man inside of you? With another man baby? Does he even see the marks I leave in your body after I fuck you?” The producer said while pushing his cock deep inside Xayah. The strength of the producer to hold her in her place while ramming his cock inside of her was amazing.

Her pussy clenched at every thrust, the cock was big and hard. Sometimes, Xayah wondered how could her poor tight pussy handle it. Nothing Rakan could do compared to the fat cock of the producer. She felt horrible to cheat on him, but Xayah was too far gone to care. She actually enjoyed cheating on him, to come back home with the marks of the producer on her skin. With the cum of another man inside of her. 

Xayah knows that Rakan was suspecting something. Her first baby was nothing like him. And now a second one was on the way. She could see him starting to ask questions. But she does not care anymore. She would tell him the truth. That she was another man whore, and she loved it.

“Don’t talk about him, like that~! He is raising your baby as his~” Xayah moaned, as the producer squeezed those tits, making milk come out.

“A cuck, does he knows I’m still fucking you? That you’re carrying my second baby? Mm, you cheating whore?” Xayah groaned, feeling the producer’s cock kiss her womb, where his baby was growing.

“I don’t know! I don’t care! Just keep ramming that delicious fat cock inside my cheating pussy!” The producer moaned as he did just that. He pushed Xayah to the desk, grabbing by the hair and spanking her ass at the same time. Thrusting his cock inside of her. The warm tunnel was squeezing his dick. Trying to milk it like many times before.

“You cheating whore!” The producer groaned as he couldn’t keep his release at bay any longer. He came hard inside of Xayah, filling her with his seed.

“Yes! Yes! Inside of me!” Xayah’s body trembled at the feeling of the hot baby batter being shot inside of her. Xayah’s pussy squeezed the cock of the producer as he kept moving his hips. Not wanting to stop the ropes and ropes of his virile seed from going out.

“Oh god, so much…” Xayah moaned, as she could feel the body of the producer on her back, hugging her and caressing her enormous belly.

“Fuck your husband, I don’t want him to put his tiny dick in your pussy. Tell him you are mine, I will let him be a good cuck and let him take care of the children,” he said as he kissed her neck. Letting his hand roam all over her glorious body. The producer turned Xayah around and brought her over the desk, opening her legs and inserting his cock once again inside of her. Xayah moaned at the feeling of the producer’s cock inside of her again.

They kissed shamelessly, without caring about anything else. The producer’s cock was still hard, and ready to burst another charge of seed inside of Xayah, and she made sure to clench her pussy, so the producer could enjoy her cunt more.

Xayah smiled, looking at the muscles and abs of the producer. She caressed his chest, let her hand touch the abs she loves so much. She spread her legs more, so he could fuck her better. Even after a big release of cum, he was still as hard as ever.

“Let me drink some milk, dear,” he said as Xayah moaned at the feeling of his mouth on her tits, licking and sucking her nipples.

“Leave something for your baby,” Xayah whispered, as the producer kept on sucking the delicious maternal milk of her.

The producer kept on fucking her and sucking the milk out of her tits. It didn’t take long for him to moan. Xayah, feeling another powerful orgasm coming, brought her hands around the producer, and locked her legs around his hips. 

“Fuck, here I come again!” The producer moaned, loudly. As he started to fuck Xayah rapidly, moving his hips faster and faster. Making the poor pregnant whore lose her mind.

“Oh, god, yes! Fucking fill this pussy! Fill your pregnant bitch with your cum! Yes!” Xayah moaned as she felt another few ropes of cum being shot inside her already overflowing pussy. 

It took a few minutes before they could say something. Xayah smiled at the feeling of being dominated by him. She cooed at the sight of him sucking from her tits, drinking her milk as he kept on moving his hips. It didn’t matter if he had no more cum to shoot. The feeling of a tight pussy was too good for him to pull out.

“I love your tight pussy. I love to see young pregnant with my child, my dear. Don’t be surprised if I put another baby in you after you give birth,” he said, while latching on Xayah’s breast, still drinking the delicious milk.

“You have a clear kink on impregnation women and fucking them while pregnant, don’t you?” Xayah moaned in disappointment as she felt his cock leave her tight pussy. The amount of cum was visible. She groaned softly as she played with her pussy, trying to keep the warm seed inside of her.

“I do, is one of my _kink_ s. What can I say? I love breeding beautiful women. To see them walk with my child in their belly, to watch them breastfeed them. I love to steal wives from their husbands too,” he said, kissing deeply the pregnant woman before him.

“You’re such a horrible man! Such a bad person,” Xayah moaned between kisses.

“I bet you want to do the same to that poor girl, don’t you? I bet you want to knock up that poor 16-year-old girl with your baby.”

“And I will, my dear. I will stick my fat cock inside of her, and push my seed deep inside,” the producer said, as he smiled at the small moans he heard outside the room.

“Perhaps it will be today,” he said, as the door open, showing up at almost naked Lux being dragged by Kai’sa who had a satisfied looked on her face. Xayah let a small laugh at the sight.

“Did you have fun, my dear?” The producer asked Lux who face was all red. The blonde girl was trying hard to cover her nakedness, but to no avail.

“Where did you find her, Kai’sa?” Asked Xayah as she dropped to her knees and cleaned the cock of the producer with her mouth like nothing was happening.

“She was outside, watching everything and masturbating to it. I only _help her_ finish,” Kai’sa said while licking her fingers, tasting the sex liquids of the young girl.

“It’s that true, my dear? Did you masturbate?” The producer asked while he was feeling his strength coming back. And not only because of Xayah’s masterful work with her mouth on his cock. But the sight before him.

Lux did not respond, as she was still breathing hard, from the last orgasm she had with fingers of Kai’sa. Lux could only stare at the gigantic cock, while the pregnant receptionist was sucking it. Her entire body was on fire, as she wondered what was happening to her.

Lux saw how Kai’sa took her clothes off, and quickly went on her knees next to Xayah, as both women started to worship the producer’s fat cock. Lux also noticed the small belly in Kai’sa. Then, she knew that the dancer of K/DA was also pregnant.

“Well, my dear… Do you want to join us?”

“Yes… ~”


End file.
